The Prophecy of Snow
by PnQ
Summary: Following my previous Underland Chronicle fan fiction, The Prophecy of Peace; Luxa and Gregor have an adventure in the Overland searching for the cure for a disease that has infected the warm bloods. The disease is the result of the same poison that Bartholomew of Sandwich originally use to make way for humans in the Underland but now threatens them as well. Will they make it back?


Underland Chronicles – Book 7 – The Prophecy of Snow

Summary

Following my previous Underland Chronicle fan fiction, The Prophecy of Peace; Luxa and Gregor have an adventure in the Overland searching for the cure for a disease that has infected the warm bloods. The disease the result of the same poison that Bartholomew of Sandwich originally use to make way for the humans. Will they make it back to the Underland in time?

Preface

My son purchased Book 5 Claw of Code for me for Christmas one year. While he was too young to read the book, he knew I like to read and like the cover on the book. Debating if I should just make a good show of the book or actually read it, I decide to read it as it looked interesting. Not being able to bring myself to read the last book of a series first, I ended up reading the whole series in order.

While I enjoyed the books, I found that being older than the target audience of the book I wanted some more maturity from the characters and the story. Book 5 didn't conclude the series either, leaving readers wanting more, a book 6.

I decided to take these challenges on and wrote my first piece of fan fiction ever; The Prophecy of Peace. I enjoyed writing it and while proofing it came up with some rough idea for a second story (or a book 7) and I was soon typing away. You now are reading the product of those ideas.

Cover art, Luxa the queen on her flyer Aurora, is courtesy of my eight year old daughter.

I hope you enjoy my story, and as always, your kind words and constructive feedback are welcome in the feedback section.

PnQ.

Chapter 1 – Happy Birthday

It was Judith's second birthday. Gregor didn't know when her actual birthday was, so he used the day that she had entered his life as her birthday. That fateful day in the laundry room, not exactly poetic. Judith was the daughter of Gregor and Luxa, Luxa was queen of the humans in the Underland.

The name Judith itself important. Judith has been Luxa's mom and the previous queen of humans in the Underland. Luxa's mom had died at the hands of King Gorger of the gnawers.

The Underland was another world, located in huge caverns and an endless cave systems under New York City. The inhabitants were well adapted to the dark. In addition to the humans were a number of other species. Those species, while having Overland equivalents, were unique to Underland. Rats for example, were up to twelve feet long with intelligence equal to humans. Underlanders referred to species not by their Overland name, but what they did, so rats were call gnawers, cockroaches were crawlers, spiders were spinners and so on. It was also a very unforgiving and deadly place.

In Overland, it was a quite evening in Gregor's parent's apartment. Gregor had finally moved out a year ago, but his parents regularly helped with child care. It's not like he went far, Mrs. Cormaci the next door neighbour, had been very sick and admitted to hospital a year ago. Eventually she was moved to a nursing home and offered Gregor the apartment, which he accepted. He still visited her regularly, never being able to repay the kindness she had shown him and his family while he had been growing up.

They had finished dinner and had some cake and were about to open some presents. Despite the risks, Luxa had sent a present which had been delivered to his laundry basket. In the laundry room was a passage to the Underland, one of two the Gregory knew of. That was exactly how Judith has been delivered to Gregor. She had come with a note.

 _Gregor,_

 _I am sorry for keeping this from you and now I am placing the full burden on you. Know that it is with a heavy heart that I do so. I have kept this secret from all that but a very select few. In the swaddle you will find my daughter Judith. She will be the heir to the thrown and while that alone gives her enemies and threatens her safety that is not the only reason I send her to you. Judith is also your daughter and being half Overlander will put her at immense risk. No one can know that Judith is my daughter if she is to be kept safe. Please keep our daughter Judith safe._

 _Love Luxa._

It was a risk because of Luxa's enemies, while the people were enamoured with her, there were those that sough power or disagreed with her ways. But once a year they made an exception, Gregor would leave pictures of their daughter in his laundry basket and Luxa would leave a present from the Underland for Judith.

Being a halflander did pose some challenges, the doctors fussed over Judith's extreme sensitivity to sunlight, but what Gregor knew and couldn't say was that was just part and parcel of having a mom from the Underland were there was no sun. Other than that Judith was a healthy and happy baby girl.

Everyone gathered around Judith and while the concept of birthdays and presents was still new to her, she was happy with the attention she was received. Opening the presents was slow as Judith had to play with each one as she opened them. After the usual presents of clothes and toys that a 2 year old would get they came to Luxa's present.

It was wrapped in a fabric; it was with much difficulty that trees grew in the Underland so wood and paper was rare. Gregor helped Judith remove the fabric to reveal a plush bat. To an Overlander, it looked a bit scary and not at all appropriate for a baby, but to an Underlander a bat was an equal. In the Underland, the bats were referred to as flyers, and they were large. From their size and strength they had more in common with horse than their Overland bat equivalent, and they had an intelligence equal to a human.

Although the plush toy looked nothing like Ares the flyer, a sense of loss took hold in Gregor's chest. Ares had been bonded to Gregor, paired together and sworn to protect each other to the death. And Ares had done just that, and in the process saved Underland from full on war.

Despite the scary lifelike appearance of the stuffy, Judith loved it, waving it through the air, "B is for Bat. Bat fly!" Gregor couldn't help but smile at his happy little girl. Whenever he could, the told her stories of the Underland and the heroics of her mom.

Gregor's mom noted, "Her alphabet is getting pretty good!" Alphabet books had been popular in Greogr's apartment of late.

It was getting late, and after cleaning up everyone went their way. After Judith said "Bye, bye," and waved, Gregor headed home next door and put Judith to bed.

"Fly you high my little girl," Gregor whispered as he watched her go to sleep.

Gregor went to bed soon after. Sleep was slow to come. Thoughts of his friends from the Underland crowed his mine, some living, some not as fortunate. Finally his thoughts settling on Luxa. "I miss you so much!" thought Gregor, and with that fell asleep.

Clickclickclickclickclick… It was a scurry of cockroaches along the window that woke Gregor up some time later. A soft glow of moonlight revealing their presence on the window sill. It was a surprisingly loud racket in the quite of the night. He had only seen such a gather once before and it had been the doing of those in the Underland. Intelligent Underland creatures could talk and direct their lesser Overland equivalents. Years ago, the gnawers, human sized Underland equivalent of rats, had direct the rats in the Overland to scare his mom, they had needed Gregor to be permitted to go to the Underland to solve a prophecy. His mom had been firmly against it, but when the sea of rats took over their complex, she relented, it had worked.

Still half asleep and not understanding what we was witnessing, he heard a knock at the door, looking at the clock he saw the time. 1:25am. "Well, it's the middle of the night, it must be important," thought Gregor.

He pulled on some plaid lounge pants and an old under-shirt and headed for the door. Unlatching the chain and turning the deadbolt he opened the door. There standing before him wearing the worse retro mishmash of clothes was Luxa. Gregor was stunned. Speechless, he just stood there. She was stunning and she was here in the Overland!

The clothes were not of a royal queen, but random items that had fallen through the passage from New York City down to the Underland. The people there collected them and put them in their museum. Gregor had made use of the random items the museum held on a number of occasions. The clothes made sense, Luxa couldn't be seen in New York wearing her royal garments.

"Well, are you going to ask me in?" Luxa said with a smile.

Finding his voice Gregor gestured for her to come in, "Of course, come in!" As she crossed the threshold into his apartment, he took Luxa in both arms. Holding her tightly he took her all in. The smell of her hair, the sparkle of mysteriousness in her eyes, the shining smile on her face. "My angle has come!" thought Gregor.

Overcome with joy, Gregor said "I have missed you so much Luxa!"

"And I have missed you too Gregor my warrior!" After a pause and a brush of their lips, they loosened their hold on each other. "Now where is our Judith?"

Gregor lead her to Judith's room and they quietly entered. Judith was still fast asleep curled up tight with the bat stuffy. Luxa reached down and brushed Judith's hair out of her face. "My little girl!" Luxa whispered, her voice catching. "How I have missed you so!"

Luxa and Gregor, with an arm around each other, just stood there. Time irrelevant, they watched their baby girl sleep.

After some time, leaving Judith to sleep, they moved to the living room settling on the couch. "How? Why?" Was all Gregor could think, still too emotionally charged to put words in the air; but there was no need too yet.

Not wanting the moment to end, eventually Gregor asked, "How long can you stay?"

"Not long," Luxa replied, "Aurora is waiting for me below the grate. It will not take long for someone to notice me missing from the castle and I must be back before then." The grate covered the passage to the Underland in the laundry room.

"I would do anything to be able to have you stay."

Both knew the moment was not to last. "I know you would Gregor. That is why I love you."

"I love you too Luxa." Was all Gregor could say. No words could properly convey his feelings for Luxa, but for precisely that reason, there was no need too.

With a final gentle kiss Luxa stood to leave, "Fly you high, Gregor the Overlander."

"Fly you high, Luxa, Queen of the Underland." Gregor said, a smile still on his face.

As Luxa was leaving the apartment and the door almost closed she paused and teased Gregor with a future to be, "Do not worry Gregor, Nerissa says I will see more of you soon." And giving Gregor a final mischievous smile just as the door closed she was gone. Gregor went to the door and opened it hoping to catch a final glimpse of his love, but no trace of her remained. Luxa would be dropping through the passage in the laundry room shortly onto Aurora, the flyer that was bonded to her.

Gregor closed the door and locked it, returning to his bed, Luxa's last words were only just registering in his thought process. Nerissa was Luxa's cousin and she was a visionary. While her visions were accurate, they were challenged temporally, sometime happening in the past, most happening an unknown time in the future. They were frequently tragic and grief they left Nerissa with challenged her sanity.

If Nerissa was predicting something, contrary to what Luxa said, Gregor was going to worry.

Chapter 2 – Luxa

Later that week he went shopping with Boots for some more appropriate clothes for Luxa, something not from the 80s. "What does Luxa like?" Boots had asked.

Gregor realized he wasn't sure, "All she wears is either royal garments or armour for war." He thought about it some more, thinking of a crystal that she had from her childhood, it was a dark blue green colour. "Dark blue green might be good," he said relaying the new thought to Boots.

Boots was optimistic of another visit, "I'll ask her next time I see her, let's just keep it basic for now," and they did.

Now whenever he did laundry he left the clothes he and Boots had bought bundled with an invite for Thanksgiving dinner with his family in his laundry basket. It wasn't long before the package was gone leaving Gregor feeling like he was in cloud nine.

Life as a single dad is busy and time went fast. With work, taking care of Judith and squeezing any training he possible could. Given Luxa's ominous statement, he considering a visit to the Underland as enviable.

It was the last Thursday in November and dinner has been set well after sunset to accommodate Luxa assuming she would attend. Being from Underland, Luxa had never had sun shine on her skin. She would likely turn lobster red within minutes of being exposed to the sun.

Founded, or more appropriately, found, poisoned, and taken over, by Bartholomew of Sandwich, the Underland was a collection of immense caverns and caves which contained a whole world. The Underland had only minimal light from what the humans made, volcanic process, or some naturally occurring luminescence in some species of plant and animals. Life in the Underland had Overland equivalents, but in general, they were much larger in the Underland and possessed intelligence equivalent to humans.

Everyone was gather around the table, Gregor's mom Grace starting to bring out the food. With the food coming out and Luxa not yet there the conversation was somewhat muted. "Looks good mom," Gregor said.

He mom looked at him and knowing what he was thinking said, "Don't worry Gregor, Luxa will be here."

His dad started telling a story from the school he taught at, he was a science teacher, about something silly his students had done, trying to help the conversation along. Then there was a knock at the door. Gregor's heart almost exploded out of chest. Boots managed to get to the door first.

Boots sung the door open and there was Luxa, dressed casually in some Levi's, black leather boots, and a dark teal blouse which suited blonde hair. Her ensemble was topped off with a fine silver Underland scarf made by the spinners and a jewelled ring with her royal crest. "Good evening everyone, dinner smells great Grace" Luxa said.

Boots was admiring her handiwork, "Nice scarf, I see I did OK on the sizing," Boots smiled.

Luxa laughed, "I knew Gregor could not have picked this himself, thanks Boots."

Boots no longer liked being called Boots, preferring her given name, Margaret or Maggie for short. When she a baby, she had a love of boots and any boot in the house was fair game for her. They were always disappearing. When it came to family and the Underland though, it was a losing battle. She was stuck with Boots.

Luxa walked directly to Gregor, giving him a lingering kiss, "You look great," Gregor whispered in her ear. Then she proceeded to Judith and picked her up. Judith looked unsure about this but Gregor reassured her. "It's your mom Judith."

"Mommy?" Judith said. It was more than Luxa could take, tears streamed down her face.

"It me honey, it is you mom." Luxa hugged Judith tight and the family gave Judith and Luxa there moment in peace. Judith had been but two months when Luxa hid her in the Overland with Gregor.

It wasn't long before they were around the dinner table celebrating the feast Grace had prepared. Everyone was smiling, laughing and generally enjoying themselves. Great stores were told many embellished, and time flew past.

Everyone helped with dishes and all too soon Luxa was excusing herself. With one last hug with Judith and Gregor she was gone.

It wasn't until Christmas that they were united as a family again. Gregor and Judith had spent the day next door at Gregor's parents enjoying their time. Luxa had not been expected. Gregor was getting Judith ready for bed and there was a knock at the door. Luxa had come.

"Mommy!" Judith yelled when Luxa came in and mother and daughter were able to spend some quality time together.

It wasn't long before Judith was yawning and struggling to stay away. "She is growing so fast," Luxa commented.

"She is," Gregor agreed. "Strong like her mother too."

Luxa and Gregor worked together to get Judith bathed and it hadn't taken long before everyone had been soaked with the bath water during the course of much laughter. Everyone dried off and Luxa pulled a chair into Judith's room while Gregor putting Judith to bed in fresh pyjamas. Gregor now leaning on the door frame, Luxa sat down in the chair and told Judith an Underland bedtime lullaby.

 _I see the moon, the moon sees me_

 _shining through the leaves of the old oak tree_

 _Oh, let the light that shines on me_

 _shine on the one I love._

 _Over the mountain, over the sea,_

 _back where my heart is longing to be_

 _Oh, let the light that shines on me_

 _shine on the one I love._

 _I hear the lark, the lark hears me_

 _singing from the leaves of the old oak tree_

 _Oh, let the lark that sings to me_

 _sing to the one I love,_

 _Over the mountains, over the sea_

 _back where my heart is longing to be_

 _Oh, let the lark that sings to me_

 _sing to the one I love._

Judith was fast asleep. "That was sweet Luxa." Luxa smiled at the compliment, returning the chair to the kitchen. Taking their time enjoying each other's company they made their way to Gregor's bed and held each other.

"There are rumours of Judith in the castle." Gregor could feel Luxa tracing a scar on his chest. The Bane, a twelve foot gnawer or rat, had almost killed Gregor and the scar was his reminder.

Gregor was concerned, "Is it because of your visits?"

"No," Luxa replied. "It was hard to hide being pregnant, too many people knew. Vikus, Mareth, Dulcet, Howard, York, maybe a few more. There were too many questions, people knew something was up. Mareth thinks I should announcer Judith as my heir to the throne, make it formal to stop the rumors."

Royal politics were not Gregor's specialty, "What do you think?"

"I do not think it will matter," Luxa's face took on a sad look, "I think Nerissa is right, a storm is coming."

"A bad sign," thought Gregor and they hugged each other a little tighter hoping the storm was not to be.

A few hours later, Luxa gently eased herself out of Gregor's bed and dressed. It was the middle of the night and time to leave. While not awake, the movement had disturbed Gregor enough that he her Luxa whisper in his hear, "Rest well my warrior, you will need your strength soon." Then she leaned over and give Gregor's cheek a final kiss without waking him and was gone.

Gregor woke in the morning to an empty bed. Happy Luxa had visited, sad she had to go. He would never wish for a normal life, Luxa could never be confined by normal, but we would like her to be a bigger part of his and Judith's life.

Chapter 3 – Poison and Prophecy

People weren't just weak and sick anymore, they were dying. Luxa was in her personal cambers, more apartment than camber with multiple room, she was in a room off the main area behind a desk, a lamp burning off to the side, flickering light and shadows danced across the room. There was a knock on the door, "Your highness," it was Howard.

"Enter," was Luxa's reply. Howard entered and sat down opposite of the desk. With the door close they had their privacy.

Howard looked exhausted. As director of Regalia's hospital he had working nonstop on the sickness currently afflicting the population of the Underland. It wasn't just humans impacted, but any warm blooded creature. "You need rest Howard, your mind dulls with exhaustion."

Howard gave a weak smile, "You are probably right Luxa, but I cannot stop while people suffer."

"He is probably catching the odd nap in his lab, drooling on his notes" through Luxa.

Before Howard and Luxa could continue, there was another, but much softer knock at the door. "Come," said Luxa.

Nerissa entered the room, as she walked to join Howard and Luxa her movements suggested an age thirty years more senior than she actually was. Her skin, betrayed by even the minimal light in the room, was highly translucent, even by Underland standards. It looked like rice paper, ready to tear at the slightest trauma. She sat in a chair next to Howard, opposite Luxa, her thin frame barely making an impression on the cousin. The door closed, restoring their privacy.

Where Howard was slumped in his chair with exhaustion, Nerissa formally sat with perfect posture. Luxa greeted her, "Thank you for joining us cousin."

After exchanging pleasantries, Howard gave an update. "It appears to be bacterial rather than a poison as originally thought. The contagion has moved from the water and has impacted our food sources."

Luxa recalled a point from a previous discussion with Howard, "Is isolating the sick not being effective?"

"No further than the initial benefit we saw, it slowed the transmission, but has not stopped it." Howard's team had ran the numbers on the infection rates and death rates already. Within a week, 75% of the population will be expected to have it. Within a month 90%. Of those who contract it, half would be dead.

It had been debated with Regalia's council and discussed with other warm bloods. Options had been discussed, but there were really only three. First, find a cure themselves, their labs were well equipped and had a chance. Second, let the disease run its course and accept the losses, or lastly, ask the Overland for their help. On the latter option, Ripred, leader of the gnawers, had said it best, "I would rather die than let the Overland doctors put me in a cage and run test after test!" Considering the gnawers had been hit the hardest by the disease, Ripred statement settled the debate. Regardless, from what Howard knew, the Overland did not have a cure either and it would take time for them to research it. The Underland labs had a head start and a better chance. It was decided they would find a cure themselves or the disease would run its course.

The Underland was well aware of the Overland. They read their books, followed their history, and generally watched them very carefully. The Underland was fearful of losing their sovereignty to the Overland. Their rules, politics, life in general, was not for the Underland.

"Progress on a cure Howard?"

"Slow, not likely to be ready to be of use in time. The contagion will have run its course before we have something ready." Howard paused, "But that is not the worst part, the bacterial like nothing else in the Underland, I believe has been intentionally introduced to our water systems and spread from there."

Nerissa and Luxa exchange glances, this news was not a surprise. "What is it?" Howard asked?

"Show him," Luxa said and Nerissa produced a score and offered it to Howard. Howard unrolled the scroll and in Nerissa's elegant handwriting was one of Sandwich's prophecy.

 _The Prophecy of Snow_

 _Old poison threatens_

 _New familial prospect_

 _What is desired_

 _Is far below_

 _What is needed_

 _Is far above_

 _Overland holds the light_

 _Under a blanket of white_

 _Warrior and queen reunited_

 _Peril will follow_

 _New familial cast shadows_

 _Darkness will behold the queen_

 _The warrior standing tall_

 _Brings Regalia light_

 _With the start_

 _Meeting the end_

Howard was at a loss for words, he processed the prophecy and how it related to their current situation. Was what they were facing now what Sandwich had originally use to clear the native population for the humans? That would explain some of the historic records he had access to and it fit their current dilemma. Unfortunately that realization didn't help their current situation.

To no one in particular, Howard stated his conclusion, "This is Bartholomew's original poison."

"That is right Howard," it was Luxa's determined voice. "And we need to stop it."

They were doing all they could in the Underland, but the solution lie in the Overland. It was Nerissa that finished their discussion. "It is time Luxa, go to you warrior now."

Chapter 4 – Overland

It had been three weeks since Gregor had last seen Luxa at Christmas. It was late, Judith was already asleep. They were sitting in Gregor's living room, Gregor trying to shake the last tendrils of sleep from his mind from being woken by Luxa's arrival. Luxa wore a serious face and Dulcet had accompanied her. Whatever storm Nerissa had referred to, it appeared to be on his doorstep waiting to come in.

Delcet was a nanny and only a few years older than Gregor, she had taken care of Boots in the Underland when Boots was just two years old. Dulcet had proven herself in tough time and in more areas than just child care. She was a sweet woman and Gregor trusted her implicitly. Seeing Dulcet, while a welcome friend, was beyond unusual in these circumstance. Seeing any Underlander taking the risk of making the trek to the surface was unheard of.

Luxa was right to the point. "Gregor, the storm is here and we must leave, Dulcet will stay with Judith."

Gregor was confused, he had been expecting this day, or in this case night, to come, but had always expected that Judith would accompany him to the Underland, that being the best place to keep her safe. With Dulcet here, Luxa must be planning on keeping Judith here in Gregor's apartment. "What's the problem Luxa? What do we need to do?"

"A virulent disease is taking over the Underland."

Dulcet's presence was now explained. "Makes sense to keep Judith up here away from the disease," Gregor thought.

Luxa continued, "Howard is working hard to find a cure, but I fear he will not find it in time. Bartholomew released this once before and had the cure, we need to find the cure again."

Gregor expected there was a prophecy that went with this, and at very least, there would be historic records on the disease in the castle. "Well, let's get going, is Nerissa expecting us?" Nerissa, in addition to her visions and knowledge of the prophecies, had the most knowledge of the Underland's history.

"No, you do not understand Gregor." Luxa was pacing the apartment, her body language betraying a hint of trepidation, something Gregor had never before observed from her. Luxa continued, the answer explaining her current demeanour, "We are not going to Underland; the cure is in the Overland."

This gave Gregor pause. "This is different," he thought. A prophecy had never involved the Overland. Gregor still held a healthy amount of skepticism for the prophecies, they were so general they could have any number of meanings. Being so general they only seem to be clear in hindsight and not very useful for proactive action. To the Underlanders though, the prophecies were held in high regard, the high level of believe they had in them making them almost like a religion. Gregor suspected that high level of believe also made them somewhat self-fulfilling. This wasn't an opinion one shared though. It would be like telling a catholic that Jesus was actually Mohammed the Profit. Saying it wouldn't be well received would be an understatement.

Luxa handed Gregor the same scroll the Howard had read. She had been sitting and was now standing back up again, nervous energy flowing off her, "I need to check on my little girl." Luxa went to Judith's room and Dulcet followed.

Gregor unrolled the scroll and read it over a few time. Moonlight was coming in a near window casting a silver glow through the room. "Prophecy and moonlight, all we need is a witch," thought Gregor sarcastically. But thoughts like that wasn't going to get him anywhere.

From the first lines, it did sound like Sandwich's poison was back. He read the prophecy again and came back to a pair of lines further into the prophecy.

 _Overland holds the light_

 _Under a blanket of white_

The words life and light were commonly interchanged in the Underland, light being precious and necessary for life. It seemed that light would be the cure and not necessarily referring the sun. That would mean the cure would be in the Overland, and that assumption could not be guaranteed, a first concern. And there was still much in the prophecy that was not clear. That was a second concern. And where would they find a blanket of white? "One thing at a time," Gregor told himself.

Gregor put the scroll to the side, and leaned all the way back, his head laying on the back of his couch; he closed it eyes. A single set of steps came back in the room. "Gregor?" It was Luxa.

Without opening his eyes or moving his head, he indicated a spot beside him. "Please sit with me Luxa."

Luxa sat, leaning into Gregor and putting an arm around him. "I have a plan Gregor."

Gregor smiled. He and Luxa had a problem with charging into a fight without thinking the consequence through. Ripred, a gnawer and a good friend of both, always insisted on a plan. "You will get yourself killed without a plan," he would say. And he was usually right.

He could feel Luxa breathing and was enjoying her being close. At the same time starting to think of the logistics. A search in the Overland. The creatures of the Underland were out, the consequence of them being seen in the Overland would be too great and most, if not all, would struggle with sun light. Luxa was going to struggle with the sun light. They would have to bundle her, lots of sunblock, and do as much as they could at night. It was still winter, so the days were still shorter rather than longer, which would be helpful for her.

Another off thought floated through Gregor's head, "Probably can carry a sword on this prophecy either." Law enforcement would probably frown upon that.

Gregor finally responded to Luxa, "I like a good plan, let's get to it."

Moving the kitchen table, Luxa pulling out a number of documents, they first discussed Judith. The agreed Judith was to stay here with Dulcet. Dulcet had already taken care of Judith for the two months between her being born and being brought to the Overland to be hidden with Gregor. Boots would be brought in on the situation to assist. Boots and Dulcet had gotten on marvellously in the Underland.

Next, the discussed where to find the cure. The prophecy referred to familiars twice, and to that Luxa had as much genealogy for Bartholomew of Sandwich that the Underland had collected. With Gregor's laptop and a bit of time on they filled in the gaps. Amazingly enough, Bartholomew had an ancestor, a distant cousin, in present day New York City. Bart Sandwich, apparently keeping with family names, but it was actually Bartholomew's brother that was the interest of Luxa's plan. They needed to find his legacy.

In addition to the genealogy, Luxa had original journals and from those, they learned that Bartholomew's brother Bernard had come over from England with Bartholomew. The journals were cryptic, although not nearly as bad as the prophecies, so they were helpful. Benard had spent some time in the Underland while Bartholomew was founding Regalia for the humans. The same time as when the other inhabitants of the Underland were being poisoned. Benard didn't leave until Regalia was well established.

While it was near morning, it was still seasonally dark out. The increasing noise of the morning traffic could be heard. It was then Luxa found a lead, "I think I found something." Handing a document to Gregor she finished, "Read this."

It was a letter from Benard to Bartholomew from sometime after Benard had left the Underland. Gregor read it over once and one line in particular stood out to him.

 _The light grows well here should you need it again._

Benard had been growing the cure? Was it still alive and growing well? The prophecy indicated it was.

 _Overland holds the light_

 _Under a blanket of white_

With excitement building and Benard's letter seemingly supporting the prophecy, they focused their research around that.

As they gained a better picture of Benard, he seemed to be a lot like his brother Bartholomew. Both were eccentric, had questionable morals, and both were concerned with the end of civilization. Where Bartholomew preferred and underground solution, Benard preferred to isolate himself from civilization. His choice of isolation near was a settlement called Trout Fort Lake. He seemed to have a cabin in the area and lived like a hermit to the end of his life. To support himself he would occasionally go to Trout Fort Lake to sell furs from the animals he caught.

Gregor had some ideas to find the cabin and without the documents not seeming to hold any further leads, they decided they couldn't do anymore in New York City and would head Canada.

Chapter 5 – Canada

Deep down in Luxa's chest was a lump of fear. She was going to go outside today. "Outside." She thought. For the first time ever. It was not a pleasant thought. Once they decided to head to Canada, Gregor had booked airline tickets and not being to do anything else took a few hours of rest. Their flights were not until that evening and they would need a good portion of the day to get ready for the journey.

"Outside," Luxa thought again trying to come to grips with it. While Gregor had nodded off, she could not sleep a wink. Not only sunlight, but air planes. While she was familiar with them, the idea of flying high above the land with absolutely nothing above was disconcerting. Luxa had spent all her life on flyers, but there was always something still above them. And flyers were smart, they did not have mechanical parts that failed, unlike airplanes.

With a slight smile of irony, she had another thought, "This must be what Gregor felt the first time in Underland."

Gregor has been asleep now for a few hours and Judith was waking up. Dulcet was asleep on the couch, it had pulled out into a bed, and Dulcet had insisted that Luxa and Gregor take the bedroom. "I could not impose on you, your Majesty," had been what she said.

Being as quite as possible she went to Judith before anyone else woke. A new diaper and some cereal for breakfast and they were set for some relaxing mom and daughter time. "Well honey, you do just fine in the sun, I will too." Judith had no idea what Luxa was talking about, but appreciated the attention.

Gregor had woken up and was on the phone with Boots, his voice travelling through the small apartment. "Morning to you to Boots...Yes, I am tired...Yes Luxa is here...Har har. No, something is going down...I need your help, can you help us today?" Boots would not say no. Luxa tuned out the rest of the conversation, Boots would be here soon, and then her time with Judith would be over.

Time with Judith, as much as she craved it, was not to be. She was the queen and held herself to higher standards than anyone else, she would not ask anyone to do something she would not do. With what Howard was saying about the disease, family time was a luxury she could not currently afford.

Since Boots still lived with her parents in the apartment next door, it was not long before she was in Gregor's apartment. Dulcet was now up too and with no one else to disturb from sleep Luxa took Judith to the front room with the others. Boots came up and hugged her, "I'm so sorry Luxa, this sounds worse than the plague!" The plague was a prophecy of past, engineered by the humans, it had led to war before Gregor and Luxa had found the cure. The cure has also engineered by the humans but kept in secret. Luxa had put an end to the secrecy once she had found out.

With Judith still in her arms, the hug with Boots was a little awkward. "Thank you Boots."

Gregor must have already briefed her, which Boots confirmed by saying, "So it looks like we are having a girl's day, too bad it wasn't under better circumstances." Luxa appreciated her help and her kind words but was unsure about a girl's day and what that entailed.

Gregor explained what they were to do today. Luxa did not understand much of it, too many Overland specifics. Still she caught the general plan, Gregor was going to purchase supplies while Boots was going to take her to have her hair done and get something called contact lenses. Gregor was concerned about border controls, and since Boots and her had similar builds they were going to use Boots passport, but she needed to look identical to Boots.

It was shortly after lunch before the met back at Gregor's apartment. Luxa's hair had been cut and coloured, she had contact lenses that matched Boots eye colour and hid her Underland eyes, and she was wearing something called make up. "Horrible stuff," she thought. But she did now look remarkably like Boots.

Luxa felt woefully unprepared. She could not even go to the bathroom without Boots explaining the ordeal first. Separate men's and women's, and symbols, not words, indicating which was which. And cold, 45°F outside Boots had said, which did not hold meaning for her. Gregor said it was roughly -20°C where they were going, which apparently was much cold. The temperature in the Underland was somewhat temperate and constant, to try and give her a reference, Gregor said the Underland average around 60F. She had been worried about the sunlight, but that was physiological, she could push herself and get through that, but the cold!

Anticipating the cold and the sun, Boots had first taken her shopping, and it hadn't been long before she was sporting a warm long sleeve shirt, some "movie star" sun glasses as Boots referred to them, and some winter wear; a toque and jacket. Gregor had gone off on his own and was picking up gear for the more extreme part of their journey.

It had been enjoyable spending time with Boots, Luxa only wished it was under better circumstance. Maybe when this was all over they could spend some more time together. Unfortunately, as queen, there never seemed to be time for activities such as these. Her people were her priority, and to a slightly lesser extent, all of the Underland was a priority, they may not always agree, but the others were important too. All of them together needed to take care of the Underland, they could not squabble among themselves.

It was not long and they were in a cab and on their way to an airport. John F. Kennedy airport. JFK had been president of the United States, a great leader, "Just like you Luxa, he cared," Gregor had said when he was explaining the concept of airports and flight security to her. Gregor's faith in Luxa and her ability to lead was plainly evident and she appreciated the kind words.

Gregor had given her Boots' passport, driver's license, and some money. "Under no circumstances loose this, without it, we can't travel," he said referring to the passport and driver's license. The money was in case they were separate, she would still have some means for either finding Gregor or continuing on. While the concept of money she was used to, its value she was only starting to put in perspective. Given what she was starting to understood, this adventure was likely putting some monetary strain on Gregor, it was not something he would ever bring up, graciously accepting taking it, but it was something she would address with him later.

It was now evening and they had just taken off. Luxa was embarrassed that she had let out a small squeak when they took off. While the feeling of a sinking stomach was familiar with the flyers, she had not been expecting it on an airplane. Her mind was exhausted, absorbing all the odd ways and idiosyncrasies of the Overland in such a rapid fashion had taken its toll. Passports, ID, carry on, security lines, and it went on. Gregor had taken her hand in his, giving her reassurance and after being up for over two days it wasn't long before she had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

It had not felt like much time had passed, but Gregor was waking her up, they were coming into to land. It was dark out, and she could see the lights of a city below. "Calgary," Gregor had said.

Luxa supressed a second squeak as they touched down. There was little conversation from any of the passengers as they slowly disembarked the plane. They collected their bags and passed through customs. Despite Gregor's apprehension with customs, everything went smoothly. It had been a five hour flight, but with the two hour time change, it was only late evening. Time change was another new concept, but once Luxa thought about it, it did make sense. It was not like Underlanders were flatlanders, they had science, Luxa laughed at the thought.

"We need some more provisions in the morning when the stores open," Gregor had said, and not seeing any value going further this evening, they checked into the hotel at the airport. After some dinner and enjoying each other's company they went to their hotel room to rest.

Chapter 6 – Mount Murry

Luxa felt better in the morning. She was staring to get the way of things in the Overland. Gregor was checking out of the hotel, one did not just leave, then they were on their way in a rental car. Gregor had a stack of printed out google maps to help them on their journey.

It was not long before they were at a store called MEC. "It's like REI," Gregor had said, but that did not help Luxa, she didn't know what REI was either. Luxa stepped out of the car and the cold hit her hard. It was impossible to escape and touched every single part of her body. Hoping their journey would not require spending too much time in the cold they went into the store.

Luxa was keeping a low profile; without the makeup or contacts, she looked slightly different from Overlanders and did not want to draw attention to herself. Gregor had found what he was looking for. A number of books about hiking. The bought everything that referenced hiking around Mackenzie, British Columbia, or Northern British Columbia in general. Mackenzie was the best place to start their search. It was near Trout Lake Fort, which had been renamed McLeod Lake, but offered a better starting point as McLeod Lake appears to have a very minimal presence in modern times.

Preparing for the worse, Gregor also stocked them up with some additional extreme cold gear, some camping rations and snow shoes. Now that was odd. "Did Gregor really intend on them walking on top of snow?" Luxa thought. While Gregor was a survivor, he was not what one would call an outdoors man.

Back in the car making good time. Gregor was driving, Luxa reading through the hiking books. They had stopped for gas and a quick meal shortly after noon and was shortly thereafter Luxa found something in one of the books. "I think I have something Gregor," Luxa had found in one of the books a point of interest which was the remains of a cabin. In the book it was speculated that it had been used by a fur trader about two hundred years ago.

Now with a target area, a location near the tree line on Mount Murry, Luxa read everything she could find in their books on that location. Borrowing Gregor's phone, she googled the location as well, trying to get some more information and view the satellite photos. "I am getting good with this google thing," she said.

Gregor was amused, "We will have to get you a laptop for your castle when we get back, and you could Skype with Judith then!" Luxa was not sure what Skype was, but Gregor was excited about the possibility. While they relied heavily on gas to light Regalia, the hospital had increasing need for electricity. With the vast volcanic areas in the Underland, they had a reliable geothermal facility to produce the electricity, so a laptop was a possibility.

Now that they knew where they were going, they could not get there fast enough. With no further need for research, they talked, they never seemed to have that opportunity without something trying to kill at least one of them. So it was nice to catch up on thing and discuss things like this Skype.

"How's Mareth? Vikus? York?" Gregor had asked about his friends. They were important friend to her too. Vikus had had a stroke and was in a wheelchair, his age catching him rapidly, Mareth was the general of her army and York, the head of royal security. More importantly she trusted them and valued their counsel

What Luxa revealed from her research was that the hike was going to be hard and test their limits in this weather. Despite her comfort in the dark, she did not have her usual aids from the Underland to work in the dark, her flyer Aurora being the biggest help with her ability to do echolocation. As such this was not something to be tacked when the sun was setting. The found a motel, Gregor explained the difference from a hotel, and after a meal went to bed.

Just off the highway a little ways out of Mackenzie they arrived at the trail head at the base of Mount Murry. Luxa wore a brave face as she stepped out of the car. They were as far as their rental car could take them. The orange morning glow from the rising sun shining over the landscape illuminating a clean sheet of fresh snow. Crisp mountain air filling her lungs. But where Gregor was standing tall breathing the air in deeply, Luxa was hunched taking shallow breaths. "I feel like I am going to fly off the earth if I do not hold on to something," she said. While seeing the beauty she could not yet appreciate it.

Gregor came around the car and stood beside her, which gave her some comfort. She knew it was silly, but her family had spent generations underground with not a single minute of sunlight. He gave her another reminder saying, "Judith is sensitive to light, you will be even worse, you need to keep everything covered at all time Luxa. You will get serious burns if you don't."

Sunburns, Gregor had explained, could be as bad as a burn from a fire or stove, but you did not realize you had them until you already had them, and the covered a much bigger area of skin. Not something Luxa wanted to experience.

It did not take them long to prepare and they were on their way up the mountain. She was unsteady her first bit on the snow shoes, Gregor laughing at her, until he fell himself which ended the mockery. The conversation between them died as they put their heads down and pushed on hard, focused on their destination. Despite the cold temperatures, the hard work warmed Luxa up and it did not seem so bad.

They were a good four or five hours into the hike, after a number of switchback they were crossing a large bowl. There was a light rumble and Luxa thought she felt the ground shake. "Earthquake?" She thought, they sometime had them in Underland. Not looking up, she kept pushing forward.

Luxa had not gone but a foot or two before she hear Gregor yell, "Avalanche, run Luxa!" But there was no time, no sooner than she looked up to see a wall of snow she was enveloped in darkness and thrown down the hill like Ripred throwing down shells of his favorite shrimp dish..

Then it all stopped. Luxa slowly became aware of her situation. She couldn't move, everything hurt, and it was hard to breathe. First taking stalk of herself she wiggled what she could and didn't think any of the injuries she had were serious. The seriousness of her situation came to bare, unable to move, Luxa was completely entombed under a mountain of snow.

Chapter 7 – Boots

Boots read the text message on her phone it was from Gregor.

 _Have a good lead, hiking to cabin tomorrow, will be out of range a few days, text with update when were are back in range._

"That's promising," thought Boots. She had spent the day with Dulcet and Judith and with Judith now in bed, she had gone home and was getting ready for bed herself. Despite the circumstances, she had thoroughly enjoyed herself today. Despite the age difference and so long apart, Dulcet was like a long lost best friend and they got along marvellously. On top of that, she loved spending time with her niece Judith, who was always so happy.

Boots had spent much of the time explaining Overland things to Dulcet, like the bathroom thing that at first was puzzled Luxa. Lots of other things as well, fashion, music, the internet. Dulcet was aware of much of it, with what fell through the passages to the Underland they were well informed, but she had never been hands on with any of it. Even a microwave, so many new things. Dulcet has been exhausted by the end of this her second full day in Overland.

It was shortly after midnight when she hear the noise. A crunch of a door, not a crash, but a constant low level crunch. There was only one thing she could thing of that could make that noise, gnawers. What were they doing in Overland? It was a huge risk for them.

Alarmed, she quickly got up, dressed and anticipating trouble grabbed a bat. An old school wooden Louisville slugger. She walked with a swagger, ready to dish out some whoop ass, she had faced and dealt with gnawers in the Underland. No way was she going to let them threaten Judith and Dulcet.

The door to Gregor's apartment was open, she walked in to find a gnawer had pinned Dulcet to the pullout bed and about to bit her throat out. The gnawer didn't have a chance before the bat connected with his skull with a sickening crunch. One of his large teeth broke off and slid under the coffee table. The gnawer fell flat on top of Dulcet and didn't move.

Boots was concerned for her friend, "Dulcet?" Before she could check on her friend, she was tackled to the ground by another gnawer. Keeping her forearm up, she kept the gnawers vicious teeth away from her throat.

A man walked out of Judith's room holding the toddler. Boots was no longer fighting just for her life, but Judith's too. She doubled her efforts again the gnawer holding her to the ground.

The man casually strolled up to her. "My, aren't you feisty, not many humans hold their own against a gnawer."

Without much in the way of options, while still holding off the gnawer Boots took a quick glance at the man for the first time and asked, "What do you want?" She was surprised to see an Overlander.

The man nodded to Judith, "The key to the kingdom." The man grinned, "But I have that now."

With that, the man started heading for the door, "Quit screwing around Clor, finish them both, it's time to leave." Then the man was gone, leaving Boots with Clor.

Boots' free hand went straight to Clor's eye and the gnawer screeched with pain and rage. With the pain there was a momentary reprieve in the attack which was all Boots needed to roll and grabbing her bat. Realizing what was happing Clor took a defensive posture taking the bat to his chest avoiding a killing blow like his partner had received. Injured badly, he took off.

Boots ran after them, anticipating where they were going went straight to the laundry room, but the grate slammed shut just as she entered. She couldn't follow, not without a flyer waiting for her, it was a sheer drop from this passage. That also meant the perpetrator had flyers working with him, a fact to think about later.

She ran back up to Gregor's apartment. Dulcet had rolled the dead gnawer off her and was just standing up. Boots went straight to her, "Are you OK Dulcet?"

Dulcet nodded, "I should be asking you the same question."

Blood was running down Boots arm, Clor's fangs had sliced up her arm pretty good. She looked at it and replied to Dulcet, "Just a scratch," the cut wasn't life threatening, she needed to find Judith first. "Do you know who those people were, where they took Judith?"

"No I don't," Dulcet said while taking Boots hand and leading her to the bathroom. She started cleaning the cuts, "We can't have you getting sick from an infection."

Boots was feeling an urgency to pursue them, "We need to follow them to Underland."

Dulcet was now wrapping her arm with a bandage. Gregor's bathroom was unusually well stocked with first aid supplies, not really surprising given his Underland adventures though. Finishing wrapping Boots arm Dulcet said, "I can get us back to Underland quickly, let's go."

Appreciating Gregor's anticipation of having to back to the Underland, she went around the apartment and grabbed a backpack, stuck in a pair of flashlights, some extra batteries, and some bottles of water. Lastly she grabbed her bat and led Dulcet out of the apartment. After forcing the door back in place as best she could, she quietly entered her parent's apartment, left a note and then headed to the laundry room with Dulcet.

They removed the grate and Dulcet produced a cylinder and with a flint from another pocket lit an end of the cylinder and dropped it through the grate. A flare of sorts. It wasn't but fifteen minutes and Phobos poked his head through the passage.

Boots was relieved to see Phobos, they had spent much time together the last time Boots was in the Underland. He was a large pure black flyer and was someone Boots trusted. "Some call for a ride?" Phobos asked.

Boots said with a smile, "You bet."

Before she could jump through the passage, Dulcet put a hand on her shoulder. "The disease..."

Boots cut her off, "It doesn't matter Dulcet, I'm going for Judith." For emphasis, she lightly swung her bat in her right hand, catching the end in her left hand with a smack. "I'll catch that creep."

Dulcet smiled, "I did not expect any less." And with that they both jumped through the passage into the Underland.

Chapter 8 – Snow

There was nothing he could do as he watch Luxa disappear in the avalanche. "NOOO!" He yelled, but even his yell was swallowed by the roar of flowing snow. And then the flow caught him next, he tumbled, the snow around him pulling him down the mountain.

It wasn't long after that everything stopped and was perfectly quiet. Gregor was only partially buried, half of his supplies missing, one walking pole missing, the other bent. Luxa had been in the middle of the snow flow, he had only been caught by the edge.

The snow was dense and hard and it has bruised him up, but he felt no pain. His mind only registered one thing, he couldn't see Luxa. "Luxa!" he yelled again and again.

He worked to get himself free of the snow. Using the bent pole he picked away at the snow around him, slowly breaking away chunks until he could lift himself out. He headed toward the middle of the flow and started heading down the mountain. It wasn't long before he saw signs of Luxa, one of her walking poles, some of the supplies from her pack, but it was scattered over a large area. "How am I going to find her?" Gregor asked himself.

He searched the surface for more clues of her location. Tears streaked his face anticipating the worse, but Gregor refused to accept it. He kept looking and trying to think of a way to find her. Taking inventory of what he had found that had been on Luxa, he thought she should be close. His voice had gone horse from calling out to her.

Standing there in the middle of the snow flow out of options, Gregor sank to his knees. In front of him one of Luxa's poles, only the bottom third showing out of the snow. Luxa wouldn't have much time left; air would be very limited trapped under the snow. Talking to the pole he pleaded, "Please Luxa, I can't do this without you." Not just for this search for the light, but for everything. Gregor wasn't complete without her.

Luxa could feel her pulse increasing and was struggling to keep conscious, she was running out of oxygen. She felt guilty she had failed her people, but much worse was the pain she felt about losing Judith and Gregor. Tears ran down her face.

She was out of time and out of options.

Then she felt a tug on her arm. Or did she? Luxa pulled back. She felt the tug again. Gregor! He found her, but would he get her out in time. Luxa's thoughts were slow, but she slowly put it together. She had looped the tie for her poles around her wrists, the pole must still be secured to her wrist and Gregor must have found the end of the pole!

Luxa could feel a frenzied on her wrist, Gregor was trying to get her out. Feeling the pole going in circles it wasn't long before she could feel fresh air on her face, "Gregor, I am here!"

From above the activity continued, "I'm coming for you Luxa!" was the response.

It was over an hour before Gregor had her out and he was exhausted. She never thought she would be as happy as she was now to be standing free in the sunshine instead of the darkness. Her and Gregor then walked supporting each other off the snow flow and collapsed under a large pine tree. Laying in each other arms under a tree, both of them out of tears, Gregor broke the silence, "I love you Luxa, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Luxa returned the feeling, "I love you too Gregor, I can not live without you either." And she meant it, she was not complete without him.

Chapter 9 – Cabin

It was getting dark, Luxa and Gregor had gathered what they could find of their supplies and had built a small fire in the shelter of some trees. They had looked their options, going back to the car was of no value, the avalanche had taken them a distance from the original trail and it would take near a day to get back. Likewise, it was probably near a day hike to make it to their destination, and with neither of them were in the best condition, they made camp with the limited supplies they had left.

After eating some questionably tasting emergency rations and reasonably warm beside the fire, Gregor was feeling reflective. "How do we always end up in these situations Luxa?"

Luxa thought for a pause, "Prophecy, fate." Noticing Gregor's frown and knowing that he didn't believe fully in the prophecies she continued. "Because you are a kind soul and are willing to do what is needed."

That resonated with Gregor, the same could be said about Luxa. A smile returned to Gregor's face, "Good night Luxa."

A whisper returned to Gregor's ears, "Fly you high, Gregor my warrior." And bundled together conserving as much warmth as they could, they fell asleep.

Sometime later, Gregor woke. He was very cold, the fire burned out long ago, the rocks around it now cold. From across where the fire had been, a pair of eye returned his look. A wolf.

They held each other's eyes, a certain amount of respect passing between the two. Recognition of something deadly in each other. A certain amount of intelligence behind the wolf's eyes, not like the Underland, there would be no conversations, but still a raw primal intelligent was there. And then it was gone.

Careful not to wake Luxa, Gregor moved to where the fire had been and set to starting a new one. Thinking of the wolf, "We have much in common." In the Underland, they called him a rager, one with a rare talent of becoming an unstoppably fighter when threatened. An apex predator. It was a dark side of Gregor that he didn't necessary like, but also appreciated it as valuable tool. It had taken a number of years to get some semblance of control on the talent, rather than just letting it run its course when it manifested.

With the fire now going strong, he crawled to Luxa and went back to sleep.

Much too soon, Gregor felt a poke in his ribs, something that wouldn't normally hurt, but after yesterday's trials, it was like a hot poker. "Ow!"

It was Luxa of course, "The sun is coming up, time to go."

After a quick bite and packing up what they had left they were on their way. Another beautify day with the clear sky and the fresh mountain air. After a slow first few hours over the snow flow, they were back on the trail from the book and made steady progress to the cabin over an uneventful day.

Knowing the cabin was near the tree line and armed with the pictures they had from the guide books, it wasn't hard to find. They arrived at the cabin just as the sun was setting. The cabin itself was nothing more than a square outline of rocks of where it had been, the elements and time taking the rest of it away.

They weren't anticipating the cure would be obvious. They started evaluating the site for the cure and getting ready to spend the night. They would likely need the sunlight in the morning to do their search. Gregor went over the prophecy in his mind.

 _What is needed_

 _Is far above_

 _Overland holds the light_

 _Under a blanket of white_

Absently he continued to try and think of what it mean while preparing a fire. It was then he heard an enormous roar. It was a grizzly bear, standing on its hind legs stretching tall into the sky. The setting sun framing the creature from behind. "Luxa, do not turn your back to it or run." It should have been in hibernation, but the avalanche probably woke him.

Luxa understood instantly, don't behave like prey. But should they circle back later anticipating the bear would move on, or stand their ground hoping the bear would leave. Time was of the essence. With a glance at Luxa, despite large goggles covering each other's eyes and without a word said, they both agreed, they would stand their ground.

"We've both faced worse in the Underland, we can stand our ground," Gregor thought.

Facing the bear he could feel the rager buzz in his chest build in anticipation, his vision focused, and time slowed.

Then with unexpected quickness the bear slammed him against a tree. Gregor fell to the ground stunned and trying to catch his breath. The grizzly came in closer, grumpy from having his slumber interrupted and eager for a mid-winter snack. Gregor's head in a fog from the impact, "Huh," he thought, "that's an odd tree."

The bear roared, Luxa had hit it hard with a rock before it could finish its job on Gregor. Gregor struggled to his feet, the bear now focused on Luxa. Pulling a small single piece skeletal knife from his belt, he lunged at the bear's back. The rager buzz in his chest fully enveloping him, he pulled himself higher on the bear's back intuitively going for its weak spots.

He had scored a deep slice on one ear and long slice across its face just missing its eye. Luxa had jammed the sharp end of her remaining walking pole into its thigh drawing blood. With one last roar the bear shoved them both to the ground and left. Easier meals would be found elsewhere.

"Luxa, are you OK?" Gregor asked.

Luxa grimaced through some pain, "Mostly, dislocated thumb from the bear wacked the pole out my hand. You?"

"Mostly as well," was Gregor's answer. The bear had sliced through his jacket and into his arm. He would need some stiches, but it wasn't life threatening.

Luxa held out her hand, "Help me with this," and she turned to face away, not wanting to watch. Luxa grunted with pain as Gregor popped her thumb back into place. With a weak smile, the said "Thanks, now let's look at your arm."

Together the peeled off Gregor's jacket so that Luxa could address the wound. "You have had worse." Luxa comment.

Gregor laughed, "Thanks, but that doesn't make it feel any better."

Battered, they sat side by side with their back against some of the rock that made of the foundation of the former cabin. There was a clearing around the cabin, they were leaning against what they thought was the front, the gap in the rocks beside them indicating a former door. The tree Gregor had hit roughly ten metres out. It was getting dark and they needed to finish making a fire and eat some of the rations, they needed to build on what little energy they had after a harrowing two days.

They sat there for some time, mentally working up to doing what they needed too. Gregor broke the silence, "Luxa, could you sing the lullaby you sang to Judith?"

Luxa looked at him, her face puzzled. A bit more encouragement from Gregor and she sang.

 _I see the moon, the moon sees me_

 _shining through the leaves of the old oak tree_

 _Oh, let the light that shines on me_

 _shine on the one I love._

Gregor interrupted her, "As much as I was enjoying listening you, that's an oak tree in front of us."

Luxa looked at the tree, it was quite large and while it appeared very sturdy, it also appeared very dead. The moon was now out and shining through the old branches of the tree the moonlight was illuminating the ground. One large flagstone stood out, with either mica or quarts flecks in it, it sparkled in the moonlight. None of the others stones in the area sparkled like that. Luxa made her way to the flagstone, tracing some grooves in the rock with a finger. She suddenly turned to Gregor excitedly, "Gregor, this is my royal crest, it is carved in this rock!"

Taking in the landscape and Luxa's discovery, Gregor said, "and there is a blanket of white snow on the ground."

Both wearing large smiles, they met each other in the middle of the clearing, hugging and jumping, "We have found it!" they said together.

There was some additional cravings in the rock and it didn't take long to figure out that under the blanket of white snow was the cure. A moss which had slowly grown over the years covering the clearing. They had done it, they found the light, the just had to get home.

Chapter 10 – New York City

The next morning, the packed up as much as the Reindeer moss that they could. Going down the mountain was much easier than going up, and the best part, the journey was uneventful. They loaded the moss and their gear into the car and headed off, planning on driving all night and catching a morning flight from Calgary back to New York City. With the heater cranked up, they were starting to feel real warmth for the first time in three days.

Things were starting to look up. Gregor handed is cell phone to Luxa and asked, "Could you check in with Boots? She will be expecting it."

Luxa turned on the phone and after it booted and found a cell phone tower chimed indicating message. Looking at the screen there were both text and voice message, then emails started to come in. Everything from Gregor's mom. Luxa started with the text message, her shoulders slumped and Gregor instantly knew something was wrong.

"What is it Luxa?" Gregor asked. There was no answer from Luxa. She looked devastated. "Luxa?"

She took a breath, composing herself to reply. "There was a fight in your apartment, someone took Judith to the Underland. Boots and Dulcet have given chase."

Gregor had no reply. He refocused on the road and drove a little faster.

On the way to the airport, Luxa had booked flight tickets, they would left mid-morning. At the airport, they returned their car then find a UPS store. To avoid any hard conversations with customs, they packaged the Reindeer moss into two boxes and shipped it UPS overnight. They labelled the contents as craft supplies. Gregor recalled seeing something similar in an art class back in grade school.

"Not Judith!" Gregor thought. Both he and Luxa had been moving like zombies. Unable to do anything besides get home as fast as possible. Gregor was trying to think about it clearly, start planning on what they needed to do once they were back in New York City. Then he realized they were missing something. "Luxa, only half the prophecy has come to be."

 _Warrior and queen reunited_

 _Peril will follow_

 _New familial cast shadows_

 _Darkness will behold the queen_

Luxa was just holding together. She could tell Gregor was no better. She needed to be doing something. She needed to cut off someone's head.

They were in the plane, roughly half way back to New York City. Luxa thought about what Gregor had said about the prophecy and no matter how she went through it, there was no denying the prophecy had something horrible coming for Luxa. Peril and darkness. Judith being taken met those conditions.

Everything she had done was with the intent to keep Judith as safe as possible. She had failed. Gregor had tried to comfort her, "Boots was only two when she went through those prophecies." He had been referring to when they first fell into the Underland and had gone through five prophecies. They had been challenging, but Boots had endured and if anything, it had made her stronger.

The problem was, it did not make Gregor feel better and it did not make her feel better. Luxa now understood what Grace, Gregor and Boots' mom, must have felt during those first five prophecies. The feeling knowing your own child could be facing death was so horrific it could not be put into words.

Time dragged by, but eventually they landed in New York City. There was no customs, having done that before boarding in Calgary. They had almost been caught, they had been so focused on Judith. It was at the last minute just before getting into the customs line Gregor reminded her to put in the contact lenses and darken her face with the makeup. Abandoning their checked luggage they went straight for the lineup of cabs outside the terminal. Gregor had insisted on going to his apartment rather than the passage in Central Park which was slightly closer.

The arrived at the apartment and opted for the stairs, taking them two at a time to Gregor's floor. They came out of the stairwell and there was Gregor's dad fixing Gregor's door. The chew marks of gnawers evident in the wood.

"Dad," Gregor said. Facing each other, they hugged.

Grace appeared in the hall as well and took Luxa in her arms. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

It was Gregor's dad that spoke next. "Phobos is waiting in the laundry room." He handed Gregor a back pack already fully stocked with flashlights, batteries, food, duct tape, and some first aid supplies. "Here are your supplies, now go get her back son."

Luxa felt numb. But now it was their time to do what they do best. The queen and her warrior were reunited and bringing hell to the Underland. And with that thought, her and Gregor went to the laundry room, slid the grate aside and jumped.

Chapter 11 – Underland

Boots had spent the last day searching for any trace of Judith and the man who took her. Despite the limited resources as a result of the disease, they had stationed look outs at each of the passages to Overland and assembled a search party. Phobos and Boots had stayed together participating in the search. Time dragged on with no hopeful signs.

Because of the disease, there weren't many warm bloods on the search, but Temp, a crawler or cockroach, had made a herculean effort recruiting the insects to participate in the search. Temp had taken a liking to Boots the first time she was in Underland, so much so, she was made an honorary Princess of the crawlers.

Boots was now back in the castle, in the chambers Gregor always stayed in. Boots felt useless, she needed to do more. It was then Howard burst into her chambers without knocking. He looked strung out. Maybe taking something to keep himself going. "Boots!" he was vibrating and pacing the room now, "I think I have it, we are looking for the same thing!"

While she trusted Howard, and Howard had took care of her and patched her and Gregor up many times before, it was disconcerting see him like. Looking for clarification, Boots prompted him on, "Howard, could you explain that a bit more?"

Howard wasn't yet linking his thoughts so that Boots could understand, "You are right, I am searching for a few things." How to stop the transmission of the disease, a cure, where it started, and finding some time for rest. He had a lot on his mind.

Putting her hands on Howard's shoulders, Boots forced Howard to stop pacing and face her. "Howard, do you know where Judith?"

"I do," Howard replied, "She is where this all started."

Boots was ready to slap the man, "And where is that Howard?"

"Why, the beginning the waterway of course."

It took a few more questions to get the details and reasoning out of Howard. The waterways themselves were massive, but they were feed by smaller systems. If one wanted to poison the water, like what had happened, you would want contaminate the water where it would have the biggest impact. That would be the furthest upstream point on the water system, where water came into the Underland. The perpetrator, who didn't have the cure, was seeking refuge in the Underland with Judith, to keep them safe from the disease, they would want to be somewhere isolated and upstream of the location where the poison was introduced. Meeting these conditions happened to be a cave system that none of the Underland's inhabitants had claimed and was at the edge of the Underland where the major source of water was.

It was a brilliant deduction.

Hearing the racket that Howard was making, Mareth had entered the room half way through the discussion. "That brilliant Howard," he said passing Howard a glass of water.

Howard to a drink and shortly after gave Mareth a look of contempt. "You bastard," sliped from Howards mouth before he fell.

Mareth caught him and put him on the bed. As explanation Mareth said to Boots, "He needs his rest, he will be back up in six hour or so."

Boots gave her approval, "Couldn't agree more."

With a target location, Mareth was leaving to start mobilizing for a rescue when a royal guard interrupted catching Boots and Mareth still in the same room. "Gregor and Luxa are here," the guard announced.

Gregor spotted Boots and Mareth enter the High Hall after they landed. He was glad his old friend was there and helping Boots lead the charge. So many must be sick by now.

There was some chaos as everyone had something to say and everyone had questions. It was Luxa that spoke over the rest silencing the group. "Where is my daughter?" she asked.

Boots answered, "Howard has found where she has been taken, and we are just getting ready to go to her."

"They are thinking with their heart," Gregor thought. Like Ripred said, they needed a plan or they would just get themselves killed.

Mareth interrupted his thoughts, "The cure?"

Gregor answered, "It will be at my apartment in a few hours. When you get it, boil it well, and drink the solution."

The relief on Mareth's face was apparent, they would get their cure. Standing tall in the High Hall with what he just told Mareth, Gregor couldn't help but think of the prophecy.

 _The warrior standing tall_

 _Brings Regalia light_

"One more verse down," Gregor thought to himself.

"Tell me where Judith is," Gregor said, and they did. He listened to every detail and had to stop Luxa from leaving once she knew where Judith was. Reassuring her that they needed take the time to do this with thought. It didn't take long before he had an idea. Not a full plan, but it was a start.

Gregor could tell that Luxa was not happy with the idea, but she relented when he explained the reasoning. They would only send Phobos and Temp. Phobos would get Temp close, and Temp would check the tunnels, pin pointing Judith and identifying all the precautions this Overlander had taken in protecting his location. They needed to know what they were going to face to be able to best minimize the risk to Judith.

And so, Phobos and Temp set off. Although the Underland is large, taking many days for a flyer to cross, the location of the caves was close. The Overlander they sought had been using the Central Park passage and the caves weren't much further from Regalia than that, but it was still a few hours before the pair returned.

When they returned, in Temp's front legs was a flyer stuffy. Judith's bat stuffy. She was there, in those caves. Gregor and Luxa went to Temp, both needed to touch the stuffy. Gregor spoke, "Temp?" urging him to speak.

"Judith is well." And relief flooded through Gregor, Luxa's face holding the same relief. Temp continued on, "The Overlander's name is Bart Sandwich."

It matched the prophecy.

 _Old poison threatens_

 _New familial prospect_

 _What is desired_

 _Is far below_

"Bart is the familial," Gregor reasoned. When he and Luxa were doing the genealogy for Sandwich's family they had noticed his name, a distant cousin, but hadn't thought much of it. The prospecting and desired below? That made sense too, the Underland was filled with raw riches. Oil and gas, veins of gold and diamonds, and much more. Bart intended to kill or weaken the warm bloods with the disease then use Judith to take the throne. All because of greed.

Luxa agreed, "That he is."

Chapter 12 – Judith

Temp had scouted the location well. Mareth had produced a map of the caverns and put it on a table. Everyone was around the table as Temp pointed out how Bart had set up their operation. It didn't appear they were expecting to be found or attacked; there were no apparent defences. There were eleven gnawers and two flyers. The flyers were chained down, obviously not participating in this with their free will.

Mareth had objected to Luxa participating in the rescue. "You are the queen, the queen does not fly into battle."

Luxa had put him straight quickly. "This is my daughter Mareth, the cure is on its way and my people are safe. Today I am a mom, not the queen, and nothing will stop me."

Although the Underland was always dark, there is still a night and day when it came to people and their sleeping cycles. They would plan on hitting the caves roughly half way through the sleep cycle, hopefully catching them

Deciding who would go it registered on Gregor how many of his friends were gravely sick and there was a limited number who were able to go. That was fine with Gregor thought, he wanted to keep the party small going for stealth. A large party would alert Bart earlier and put Judith at risk. As such it would be just Luxa with Aurora and Gregor with Phobos going. Hazard with Nike would follow as backup, keeping some distance. Palici, the flyer Hazard normally few with was sick. He and Luxa could handle eleven gnawers with the element of surprise, in the open Aurora and Phobos weren't slouches either. Hazard and Nike had both fought by Gregor's side before and should there be any surprise he knew they could be counted on.

Waiting to leave was excruciating hard. They tried to get some rest then went to the armoury to be outfitted for the rescue; putting on armour, swords, and Gregor's favorite, taping a flash light to his left arm. He did the same for Luxa.

It was time. They were in the High Hall and there was a nervous energy in the room. The three humans and three flyers doing final preparations to go, Boots and Mareth were there to see them off.

Boots looked horrible, she came up to Gregor, "I'm so sorry Gregor."

Gregor was sympathetic, "It wasn't your fault Boots, you did all you could." He put his arm around her and gave his sister a final hug.

Mareth had already talked to rest of the party and came to Gregor. "Fly you high, Gregor the warrior."

Gregor smiled, "Fly you high, Mareth," and with that they took to the air leaving Boots and Mareth behind.

It wasn't long before they were they were approaching the caves. The caves were too small for flying in so Luxa and Gregor would go in on foot. The three flyers and Hazard would stay aloft watching the exits from the caves.

It was the flyers with their echolocation abilities that saw their destination first. Phobos gave the information to Gregor, "There is a single sentry where you wish to enter."

There was no hesitation from Gregor, "On your lead Phobos" he said, pulling his sword.

Seconds later, Phobos tucked his wings in, minimizing his exposure to an attack, and then he dropped from the sky like a rock. Gregor pulled his sword and in a flash the sentry was down. Gregor was impressed, "Nice move Phobos, you've been training."

Shortly later Luxa and Gregory were on the ground, the flyers and Hazard back up in the air. With the downed sentry and Temp's information, they should be facing ten more gnawers and Bart himself. The rager in Gregor chest was buzzing strong now. He was ready for this.

Like a single entity Lux and Gregor methodically made their way through the caves. As planned they found the flyers first, they hadn't wanted the flyers inadvertently alerting the others to their presence. Temp's intel again proved accurate, in a small cavern off the main tunnel were a pair of flyers chained to the floor. They were in rough shape obviously prisoners with little regard given for their life.

Luxa hushed them, and communicated their intentions. Gregor kept watch while she did. They couldn't break the chains or pick the locks at this time, they would have to come back to free the creatures. The flyers understood and settled in for the siege, minimizing the noise from their chains and eagerly awaited their return to free them.

Based on Temp's information they now had a decision to make. Ahead in the cave was a fork, one way was Bart and Judith, the other was the gnawers. They were two chambers were close enough that any commotion in one chamber would alert those in the other chamber.

Moving silently they approached the fork and their decision was made for them. A gnawer was making its way down from one of legs from the fork and with nowhere to hide, Luxa and Gregor were spotted. "Intruders," the gnawer yelled.

Released from Luxa's hand a jewelled dagger flew through the air catching the gnawer it its throat. Gregor recognized the dagger, Solovet's dagger, a dagger that always seemed to find blood and death. The gnawer fell to the ground, but it was too late, the gnawers were alerted and filling the cave heading for them.

Gregor leaped past Luxa and reaching the downed gnawer he grabbed the dagger from its throat and threw it falling yet another gnawer before he was encircled by the mob of nine gnawers. Luxa was now standing behind him, back to back, they were ready.

The mob was undisciplined and had no real know how. They were relying on superior numbers to win. They all attached Gregor and Luxa at the same time.

Gregor was in full rager mode now, time was slow, and his vision razor sharp. Blades from the mob were flashing towards both him and Luxa. Instinctively knowing which would be fatal strikes and which not, he blocked the worse one, letting the other fall where they may then launched into his own attack.

Bursting forwards he went through one gnawer with his dagger and spinning back around with sword, took out a gnawer of either size of the whole his just made. Luxa had downed one gnawer and was facing him, and was not sensing the sword that was coming down on her. Gregor felt no panic as he observed this and threw his dagger. There was a whistle by his left ear, a blade had narrowly missed him. He cringed slightly, "I always leave my left side open" he thought.

With a slicing sound behind him, he realized the blade hadn't been meant for him. Luxa had thrown it, protecting his left side and the blade had found its mark. His dagger had also found its mark, and with the two blades ending their flights, two more gnawers fell.

Luxa slashed to her side with a sword and another gnawer fell before the final two ran, heading for the other chamber. "Nice toss," Gregor said, appreciating Luxa watching his left side for him.

"Ripred was always telling you to cover your left side." She was right, Ripred had mentioned it a number of times. "Now let's get our girl back." With that Luxa and Gregor gave chase, with the element of surprise gone, Gregor turned on his flashlight as they ran, illuminating the way. They followed the gnawers to the second chamber. That chamber was the one Temp had reported to be where Judith was.

They entered the chamber only to catch a glimpse of one of the gnawers in another tunnel, not pausing they continued on. It wasn't long before Luxa and Gregor burst out of the cave. In front of them the two gnawers were facing them, they were aggressive having found their new position more favourable. Behind them was Bart with Judith. He roughly held Judith in one hand, in his other hand was a knife, which he held to Judith's throat. The gnawers sneered at Gregor and Luxa. Behind Bart was a river, likely where the poison had been introduced.

Bart addressed Luxa, "Your people are dying your highness," Bart didn't know they had the cure yet. His remote location and Boots' efforts isolating him in his cavern even more had likely cut him off completely. "Abdicate your throne and I will let your daughter live."

Judith was surprisingly calm, not making a sound. Her small arms reaching out in Luxa and Gregor's direction. Judith called to them, "Mom, Dad." Gregor was heartbroken, seeing her and not being able to do anything.

Gregor stood his ground, but did not advance, not wanting Bart to make good on his threat. Luxa beside Gregor did the same. Gregor glanced at Luxa, she would meet Bart's demands if she thought it would save Judith, but they both knew they couldn't take Bart's offer at face value.

It was then Phobos and Aurora streaked from the sky, without any time for anyone to react, they each picked up a gnawer. They gained altitude rapidly before they dropped the gnawers and let them fall back to the ground where they hit with a sickening thud.

Bart, realizing his safety was now truly at risk threw Judith in the river and ran. Gregor was slightly closer to the river and dove in first after her. The water was cold and the current was strong. Gregor was struggling to find Judith and shed his weapons and armour which were pulling him under. He could splashing behind him, Luxa wasn't far away.

Swimming hard he felt fabric brush his fingers. Reaching to where he felt the fabric his fingers grabbed onto something. As he pulled it closer, he confirmed it was Judith. But the ordeal wasn't over, the current threatening to take them both down. He turned with one of his feet finding a rock and pushed Judith back towards Luxa, but his position was untenable. Gregor's eyes met Luxa's, "Take her." He said, his eyes pleading Luxa would reach them in time.

Luxa latch her fingers onto Judith's shirt just as the current pushed his foot of the rock. He was pulled out and under the current in the dark water. As he went under he heard Luxa, "Gregor, no!" but there was nothing she could do. Gregor had no energy left, but Judith was safe, he had done what he had to.

Gregor consciousness was slipping, he had swallowed and choked on the cold river water. He moved his armed trying to find purchase, but it was no use. Even if he had found a hold, he had no strength to pull himself out, but he continued to try regardless. He then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, Gregor had felt that pain before and welcomed it. Raising his hands to his shoulder he found Phobos' claw. No sooner than he had wrapped his hands around the claw, Phobos pulled him out of the water and they were flying through the air.

Chapter 13 – Home

Gregor was laying on the ground where Phobos had put him down. His one shoulder was in pain from where Phobos had rescued him from the water. "You are making a habit of this Overlander," Phobos had commented referring to the rescue of Gregor. He should make some sort of special armour or harness as it wasn't the first time Phobos had plucked him out of certain death, and it always hurt when it happened.

Sarcastically Gregor said, "You're so funny Phobos." He appreciated the lift though, the alternative, staying in the river, wasn't very attractive, so he would take Phobos' dry sense of humour.

But Phobos couldn't let it go, "It was hard to miss you Overlander, half of Underland saw you thrashing with that flashlight on your arm."

"My own personal bat light," thought Gregor with a small chuckle.

Aurora had brought Luxa and Judith to his side. Luxa and Gregor were both bearing injuries, but having Judith back, they felt no pain. Their family was united and the world was right again. Luxa had given him a smile, "I knew my warrior would find his way back to me," she said.

With news of their safety, it wasn't long before others arrived. Temp and some fellow crawlers had gone into the caves to free the imprisoned flyers, and Mareth was coordinating a search for Bart.

Once back in Regalia, the hospital was full of casualties from the disease, so Luxa and Gregor were sent to their chambers after having their injuries tended to. Gregor went to Luxa's chamber instead, leaving Boots alone in his. Howard threatened to send them back to the hospital if they didn't avoid strenuous activity, "You will pop a stich" he had said. He took pride in his work and had tended to them personally. It was a hollow threat though, as they needed the room in the hospital for those that truly needed it.

Judith had recovered fine from choking on water and a slight cut on her neck from where Bart had threatened her. She was with Luxa and Gregor in her own room within Luxa's chamber. The secret was out, everyone knew she was to be heir to the throne. Howard had given Gregor some cream that should help minimize the scaring on Judith's neck, but Gregor was already worried what the Overland doctors would say when they saw that scar.

Boots had needed stiches too from the gnawers on the surface. While they had been relatively minor she had insisted on staying to help, after all these were her friends too. She had been a great help to Howard. "Maybe mom will get her doctor yet," Gregor thought. His mom had wanted him to be a doctor, but that wasn't meant to be. Boots had spent much of her free time with Hazard which Gregor suspect was a factor in her staying.

The Reindeer moss had been brought down from Gregor's apartment and Howard's staff had been boiling it and handing out the resulting drink. It had only take a few days to notice transmission rates drop and shortly after that, there recovery rates started climbing rapidly. The cure was effective, which is what they had hoped for.

It had been a few days of recovering in Underland and it was time for Gregor to leave. He needed to be with his Overland family and return to his job. Looking at all the new stiches on his arms and not able to easily explain them, he thought, "It will be long sleeve shirts for a while."

He and Luxa had talked much about the future. And while it was uncertain, it would be their future, together. No more hiding or spending years or even weeks apart.

Most of the conversation had been about Judith. They had decided that she would return to Overland with Gregor. Her safety would be slightly better there, and as the future queen, it would serve her well.

The frequency of contact between the Underland and Overland seemed to be increasing, and while the Underland may remain secret for centuries more, it could be discovered tomorrow. Having a queen that understood both worlds would be advantageous for the Underland and its ability to maintain its sovereignty.

Gregor had explained what Overland children went through growing up. Luxa had grimaced when she heard about parent teacher interviews, "Do I really have to go?" She had asked. Gregor had just laughed.

Before he had left the Underland Lizzy had helped him and some of Luxa's technical people set up some basic wifi. It hadn't taken much effort to get it up and running. Initial Gregor had insisted for Skype and once Luxa understood what Skype was, she was excited about it. It wasn't long before Howard had heard about it and had been insistent on having a laptop as well, "Research" he said, dreaming of possibilities.

Boots, Gregor, and Judith had gone home without much fanfare. Gregor now sat on his couch, Judith asleep. He had just talked to Luxa on Skype and was going to go to bed himself, still recovering from the prophecy. He was just about to get up when he caught an off white shimmer out of the corner of his eye. It had been under the coffee table, so he went over there and reach under. He pulled out a large gnawer fang as big as his thumb.

"Huh," he thought. Setting the fang on top of the coffee table, and without giving it another thought Gregor went to bed.

Epilogue

Ripred was a gnawer and a formidable fighter. While Ripred was a key individual within the Underland representing the gnawer in the peace negotiated after the war, he was a loner. He enjoyed being a loner. He had not always been that way, but it suited him now.

His family had been killed by the human's many years ago. The one responsible was long ago dead, although not by his hand. Those events had changed him, giving him a coldness not found in many others. That was not to say he had no morals, if anything, the opposite was true. It had instilled a very concrete perspective of honour.

Ripred had recently spent time in Regalia at the castle. Those accused of supporting Bart Sandwich with both the poising and kidnaping of Judith were gnawers and so as the representative of the gnawers he needed to appear before the council. It was merely a formality though, Luxa had no doubt that the gnawers in question acted alone without the knowledge of the gnawer's governance, namely him. They had been thieves and loaners, but unlike him, without honour. Not that they could question them, Luxa and Gregor had shown no mercy to those that had threatened Judith. Justice in the Underland was typically harsh and swift.

After meeting with the council, he had dinner with Luxa and Mareth. Dinner discussion had started with business; peace, boarders, raiders and what not. By the end of the evening they were discussing friends, life, and the future. Luxa had told the story of finding the cure in the Overland, it had unnerved him, the idea of being in the open. Human's had come from Overland, the sun was part of their core. Gnawers, or rats, always had lived in the shadows, the darkness. It was their element.

It was those shadows was where he was now, passing through the Underland without being seen or heard, with no destination in mind. Ripred needed and enjoyed the time to himself. A loner.

It was midday when he caught the scent of a human, but this human had the disease. A high fever, large purple blotches, and pain. Odd given the cure had been distributed to everyone now.

Ripred took in the surrounding, not another sole was near. Slowly he circled into the human, cautiously approaching like the predator he was. When he was close, he stepped out of the shadows and made presence known, "What say you human?"

The human jumped, not expecting anyone to be there. "Help me," the human begged.

Ripred could see it was an Overland now, and not any Overlander, it was Bart Sandwich. Ripred smiled the only way a gnawer could; his lips curled up to expose his fangs. It gave him a sinister look. Seeing his fangs, Bart instantly cowered and started trying to back away from the gnawer.

"Her majesty will be pleased," Ripred said and before Bart's eyes could even register a movement, Ripred's claw had cleanly sliced his throat open. Bart's hands went to the wound but it was pointless and in his weakened state it did not take long for his light to be extinguished.

 _With the start_

 _Meeting the end_

Bart had started with some gnawers and poison, he finished with the disease and a gnawer. What he started ultimately ended him. The prophecy was complete.

Author's Notes

I enjoyed working some real life elements into my story, while these elements didn't fit exactly with my story, with some liberal use of creative license they worked well. Below I have clarified where these elements have come from and what I have changed. The web links don't survive the transfer into the document manager, so if you would like them, just send me a private message on the site.

"I See The Moon" is an old Irish lullaby and appears unchanged in my story. Given the age of the lullaby there are no copyrights on it.

The disease that is spreading through the Underland is roughly based on Typhoid, something that was a serious issue in Bartholomew's time. It is no longer an issue with modern antibiotic and sanitation but for the purposes of this story, giving that modern solution to Luxa and Gregor was too easy. So I made it much more virulent and fatal, I also created the need for a cure. ( wiki/Typhoid_fever)

Reindeer moss is real. It grows well in northern latitudes and is edible. It is use in crafts and interestingly can also be used as a fireproofing material. ( wiki/Cladonia_rangiferina) The method of preparation in the story is the way the Dena'ina prepare it for eating. ( wiki/Dena%27ina)

White oak, while not native to the area, will grow in Mackenzie, BC, a zone 4 climate..

Trout Lake Fort, later renamed McLeod Lake, is an actual European settlement in northern British Columbia, Canada dating back to 1805. Notable it was the first continuously inhabited European settlement west of the Rocky Mountains in Canada. ( wiki/McLeod_Lake) More notable today is Mackenzie, BC, which is only slightly to the north of McLeod Lake. ( wiki/Mackenzie,_British_Columbia) Bartholomew established Regalia in the 1600s so it would not have been an option for Benard to move as a fur trader like he did in my store, so I took the liberty of making it possible.

The Mount Murry trail does exist, and while I have used it for inspiration, there is no similarity between the actual trail and what I have written. ( . ?con=trail&val=5831 and . )

Grizzly bears, can be vicious but typically avoid humans unless surprised, or feel a treat to themselves or their cubs. ( wiki/Grizzly_bear)

Gregor's knife is an ESEE Isula which is my favorite knife for hiking. ( /knives/esee-knives/izula/)


End file.
